Doug Boyd
}} Douglas Boyd is an American actor and voice actor. He has been in the business since 1985. Filmography Animation * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Adventure (2003) – Noriaki Kakyoin * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2004) – Noriaki Kakyoin * FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (1998) – Batty Koda (singing voice) * LeapFrog: Learn To Read at the Storybook Factory (2005) – Dad, Mr. Websley, Professor Quigley * LeapFrog: A Tad of Christmas Cheer (2007) – Dad, Mr. Websley, Professor Quigley Live-action * The Journey of Natty Gann (1985) – Logger * On the Road (2012) – Grocery Store Owner * Murder in the First (2014) – Larry Zimmerman (Ep. "The City of Sisterly Love") Video Games * King's Quest VII: The Princeless Bride (1994) – The Obnoxious Gate Guard, Badger of the Jury, The Shrunken Head * Space Quest VI: The Spinal Frontier (1995) – Dorff, Elmo Pug, Circuit Sydney * Battle Arena Toshinden (1995) – Duke B. Rambert * Lego Island (1997) – Snap Lockitt, Bradford Brickford * Clock Tower Ghost Head (1998) – Philip Tate * Prince of Persia 3D (1999) * Syphon Filter (1999) – Erich Rhoemer * Carmen Sandiego's Great Chase Through Time (1999) – Leif Eriksson * The Legend of Dragoon (1999) – Zieg * Star Wars: Episode I: Battle for Naboo (2001) – Rohan Wayside, Male Farmer * Shadow of Memories (2001) – Oleng, Photographer, Cafe Manager, Pedestian #2 * SimCoaster (2001) – Additional Voices * Zone of the Enders Z.O.E (2001) – Corporal * Extermination (2001) – Travis, Dr. Yan Falken * Syphon Filter 3 (2001) – Erich Rhoemer * Treasure Planet: Battle at Procyon (2002) – Geeorie Crew & Smuggler * Soulcalibur II (2002) – Maxi * EyeToy: AntiGrav (2004) * King Arthur (2004) (as Douglas Boyd) * Bone: Out from Boneville (2005) – Smiley Bone * Bone: The Great Cow Race (2006) – Smiley Bone * The $100,000 Pyramid DVD Game (2006) – Narrator * Sam and Max: Culture Shock (2006) – Documentary Narrator * Sam and Max: Situation Comedy (2006) – Announcer * Sam and Max: Abe Lincoln Must Die! (2007) – Announcer * Sam & Max: Season 1 (2007) – Documentary Narrator, Announcer * Sam and Max: Ice Station Santa (2007) – Specs * Sam and Max: What's New Beelzebub (2008) – Specs * Sam & Max: Season 2 (2008) – Specs * X-Blades (2009) – Jay * Assassin's Creed II: Discovery (2009) – Tomas Torquemada, Gaspar Martinez, Assassin * BioShock 2 (2010) – Augustus Sinclair * Deadly Premonition (2010) – Forrest Kaysen * Infinite Space (2010) — Demid Panfilov * Iron Man 2 (2010) – Kearson DeWitt, Roxxon Personnel * Puzzle Agent (2010) – Nelson Tethers * Sam & Max: The Devil's Playhouse (2010) – Elf Slushie, Elf Slushie Vampire, Train Conductor * Bakugan: Defenders of the Core (2010) – King Zenoheld * Puzzle Agent 2 (2011) – Nelson Tethers * Back to the Future: The Game (2011) – Zane * League of Legends (2014) – Twitch * Mafia III (2016) – Additional Cinematics Cast * Watch Dogs 2 (2016) References }} External links * Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people)